A Beautiful Mind
by Silverpearl2
Summary: Read if you want to know what it's about! Jayfeather and Cinderheart!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new story. I always liked Cinderheart and Jayfeather. They are two of my most favorite cats and I read some pretty good fanfics on them and I was inspired to write one of my own. I'll do my best to finish this story (it's hard when you're busy) and hopefully you guys will like it! Oh, and one more thing peoples, I'm not against Lionblaze And Cinderheart together so please don't post any comments about Cinderheart belonging to Lionblaze forever, they will get annoying.**

Chapter 1

_Cinderpaw desperately tried to sink her claws into the branch, but missed. She yowled as she fell down hitting the forest ground hard and a violent pain spread throughout her body…_

Cinderpaw jolted awake gasping and trembling. The moonlight shone through the cracks of the den she was in.

"Cinderpaw?" a quiet voice asked.

"J-Just a dream" she shuddered shakily trying to smooth out her ruffled pelt. She turned to face the medicine cat apprentice. His sightless cloudy blue eyes glowed in the dark and his gray pelt seemed black in the shadows.

"Would you like a poppy seed?" Jaypaw asked.

"No I'm fine" murmured Cinderpaw as she curled up in her nest wincing as the usual pain shot up from her hind leg. Sighing, she closed her eyes and managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. Jaypaw watched her drift off with sympathy. One moon ago Cinderpaw had hurt herself falling out of a tree breaking her back leg. Knowing that she was really Cinderpelt, Leafpool treated her leg with the upmost care so she would fulfill her destiny to become a warrior. Every day before going to the lake, Jaypaw saw her watching longingly at her denmates as they continued their training without her. He looked at her wistful expression whenever a patrol came back. _Would I have been a warrior if I wasn't blind?_ Pushing all thoughts of Cinderpaw from his mind, Jaypaw sank into his mossy nest and continued his own dreams.

**Author Note**

**So that's the end of the first chapter! I'm already excited after rereading this. I make this up as I go along so if you have any suggestions (Appropriate ones please!) just add it to the comments and I'll see if I can put them in. Thanks so much and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I didn't get any reviews but I'm not really disappointed. Anyway I'm just writing this because for once I have nothing to do and you know how you're always busy and one day you have nothing to do and it feels weird because you should be doing something? That's how I feel at the moment. Haha I doubt that even makes sense. Anyway I'm pretty sure you don't want me to blabber on so if anyone is reading this, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2 

Bright sunshine filtered through the opening of the den as Cinderpaw woke up. Yawning, she stretched being careful not to strain her injured leg. She took a look around the den. _Where could Leafpool and Jaypaw be?_ As if on cue, the medicine cat entered with a vole hanging from her jaws. Leafpool padded towards her and dropped the fresh-kill at her feet.

"Good Morning! I brought you a piece of fresh-kill", Leafpool said as she started to examine Cinderpaw's leg.

"Where's Jaypaw?" asked Cinderpaw as she took a bite of the vole.

"Gathering catmint. He should be back soon to take you to the lake" Leafpool replied sitting back with a look of satisfaction.

"Your leg is getting better"

Cinderpaw nodded flicking her tail in excitement. Just thinking about it made her want to run to the training hollow and continue her apprenticeship. She couldn't wait to train with her friends again. Finishing the vole, she started to groom herself. After a while she noticed Leafpool watching, her amber eyes burning into her pelt as if she was trying to find something. Shifting uncomfortably, Cinderpaw turned her back and padded towards the entrance sitting in front of the medicine den. Poppypaw meowed a good morning as she raced out of camp to catch up with her mentor, Thornclaw. Firestar was conversing with the dawn patrol and a hunting patrol walked through the camp entrance their jaws filled with fresh-kill. _Just regular clan life, _thought Cinderpaw with a longing sigh. Closing her eyes, she sat there for a while enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fur.

An annoyed hiss made her open her eyes and glance at the bramble barrier that surrounded the camp. Stifling a purr, she saw that Jaypaw had snagged part of the wall in his fur. Jaypaw walked towards her his mouth full of catmint. He dropped his load a couple of fox-tails away from her and began sorting through the leaves, putting the good ones in a pile and throwing out the bad ones. Curiosity got the better of her and she padded over to watch him.

_Here we go_, thought Jaypaw as Cinderpaw sat across from him. He sensed her curiosity burning from her as she walked over. He waited for the bombarding questions she usually threw at him. He didn't really mind the questions; it helped keep him from boredom. It was the fact that she barely gave him enough time to answer them before leaping into another one.

"What's wrong with that one?" Cinderpaw asked as Jaypaw threw away a seemingly perfect looking leaf.

"There was a rip and it was to dry" was the blunt reply.

"How did you know?"

"I felt it" Jaypaw said. Cinderpaw and Jaypaw sat in silence.

"What's it like to be blind?" she asked slowly.

Jaypaw looked at her with surprise and he nearly dropped the leaf he was holding. Regaining himself, he pondered the best way to answer her.

"Well, what is it like to see?" he asked back.

"Well, I-I guess it's normal" Cinderpaw replied blinking.

"That's how it is with me then" Jaypaw said continuing with his work.

"Do you think Firestar will let me go to the gathering tonight?"

Jaypaw hesitated. He could feel her hope radiating from her like currents in a river.

"No" came the crushing reply.

Cinderpaw's tail dropped like a rock hitting the ground so hard that a cloud of dust flew around them. She sighed, and disappointment settled inside her. Jaypaw looked at her with sympathy, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe you can go next time" he said awkwardly trying to comfort her.

The flair of hope returned and her blue eyes lit up.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"If you don't hurt yourself doing something crazy" retorted Jaypaw.

"Teaching me to swim is crazy enough!" she shot back.

Jaypaw couldn't contain the amused purr that came out. He flicked his tail at her ear._ That's weird. Since when did Jaypaw show affection?_ Cinderpaw shook the thought from her mind. _At least he's being nice_. The bubbly apprentice was subdued into silence and Jaypaw quickly finished his task.

"Ready to go to the lake?" He said stretching.

"Yes!"

They stepped out of camp and while walking through the forest, Jaypaw could sense Cinderpaw's spirits lifting. The light shown through the trees, making patches of golden light. Cinderpaw limped faster as they got closer to the lake. She waded into the water, and waited for Jaypaw to follow.

"Aren't you going to swim with me?" she asked.

"You already know how to swim, don't you?" he asked curiously blinking his sightless eyes at her.

Embarrassment seared Cinderpaw's pelt like thorns._ Mouse-brained idiot! _She scrambled for something to say.

"I was just wondering" she replied hastily turning around.

Going deeper, she paddled around, splashing and playing with the water. Jaypaw sat in the shade waiting for her to get tired and come out. _I doubt she even gets tired_ he thought. The splashing and lapping of water lulled at his mind calming him and without knowing it, Jaypaw dozed off.

**Author Note**

**Lol I can't believe Jaypaw showed affection. That was cute. I know he's a moody cat, but that makes him unpredictable right? Anyway I'm thinking of putting a little bit of conflict between them to make the story a little more interesting. So if you got any ideas (appropriate ones) tell me about 'em and reviews will be great as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! I'm really thrilled that I got two reviews. It's kinda funny because two is my favorite number, and yeah…Anyway, I was freaking out last night because after I submitted the second chapter, I realized that I needed to put some sort of conflict in this story. So I stayed up till 11P.M writing on paper and doodling cartoons trying to come up with something good and hopefully you wonderful people will like it! So read and review!**

Chapter 3

A drop of water landed squarely on Jaypaw's nose. Murmuring, he shifted slightly turning away from the source that was dripping water. He yowled when something jabbed into his side.

"What in the name of Starclan-!" he started but a purr of laughter cut him off.

"You fell asleep!" Cinderpaw said still purring with amusement.

"You didn't have to stick your claws into my pelt" muttered Jaypaw in annoyance.

Cinderpaw's tail curled and he could sense that she was suppressing another laugh. She shook the water from her pelt spraying water all over Jaypaw.

"I'm already awake! No need to soak me with all the water in the lake!" he hissed angrily.

"Calm down! You need to learn to have a little fun. You're always as grumpy as the elders" Cinderpaw chided teasingly. Jaypaw snorted lashing his tail._Last I checked, elders didn't go running around in the water._

"Let's go back. It's almost sunhigh" growled Jaypaw. Cinderpaw slunk behind Jaypaw as they walked back to camp. Jaypaw could hear her tail dragging the earth and her head hanging low._ Ugh! Why do I have to be so mean! We were becoming friends and I just had to ruin it. Nice job Jaypaw…_

"Poppypaw should be back from training" Jaypaw said in a desperate attempt to get her to talk. Cinderpaw didn't say anything, but let out a small sigh. _What did I do to make him angry? It was just a little bit of water,_ Cinderpaw thought glumly. _It's not your fault; he's always snapping at everyone…You know what? If he's going to act like that it shouldn't even be my problem. He can apologize if he wants to but if not… the crazy furball can find his own friends!_

They were nearing the camp entrance, and with head and tail held high, Cinderpaw pushed past Jaypaw and limped over to the fresh-kill pile to eat with Hollypaw and Poppypaw. Jaypaw flinched, and he shamefully walked into the medicine den ignoring Lionpaw's cheery invitation to eat with him.

Lionpaw watched Jaypaw enter the medicine den with a guilty expression, ignoring his friendly invitation. Looking towards Cinderpaw, and saw her stone-faced expression and he guessed what happened. He gave a sigh of sympathy for his brother. _He needs to learn to hold his temper, _he thought shaking his head. He finished his half eaten squirrel, and plopped down next to Hollypaw who was sharing tongues with Poppypaw and Cinderpaw.

"We need to talk" he whispered in her ear. Hollypaw gave him a look of surprise, and with a nod, she got up and said goodbye to her friends. They padded to a less crowded area where no one could hear them.

"I think Jaypaw got into a fight with Cinderpaw" Lionpaw murmured.

"Are you sure? They seemed to be getting along nicely"

"Jaypaw just ignored me when I asked him something!"

"Maybe he didn't hear you or he had other things to do"

"Jaypaw has better hearing than both of us and he doesn't just ignore his own littermates!" Lionblaze insisted.

"Well, Cinderpaw did look a bit upset when she sat with us" admitted Holllypaw.

"What are we going to do about it?" she continued.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you!"

"I don't have any ideas"

"Neither do I!"

"Maybe we should let him solve this problem himself. We can't always tell him what to do. Anyway he never listens" Lionpaw said slowly. Hollypaw snorted.

"Well I wish him luck, because Cinderpaw really knows how to hold a grudge!" Hollypaw said swishing her tail.

A Few Days Later

The whole camp could tell that Cinderpaw was ignoring Jaypaw. Leafpool was the one who watched her exercises since Jaypaw was reluctant to do it. Hollypaw and Lionpaw could only watch their brother, waiting for him to apologize and regain Cinderpaw's friendship, but so far it seemed like it would never happen.

The sun was already setting, and orange light shown on the camp. Jaypaw lay in his nest watching Cinderpaw do her exercises.

"That's enough for today, you must be getting tired" Leafpool said after she finished her stretching exercise. "Are you hungry?"

"I just ate before we started!" Cinderpaw said with a purr. "I'm not going to starve!"

"Then you should rest"

"But I was going to wait for Lionpaw to come back from his night hunting lesson!" she protested.

"Lionpaw can tell you tomorrow" Leafpool said dismissively. "He will be too tired to talk when he gets back anyhow"

Jaypaw listened silently to the argument starting to get annoyed.

"But I'm not tired!"

"If you don't sleep tonight you'll be too tired to do your exercises tomorrow" Leafpool said.

"Then I'll be tired!" she retorted.

"If you don't listen to me I can tell Firestar to keep you in here longer" Leafpool warned.

"You wouldn't!"

_Hurry up and go to sleep! I can't sleep with you two arguing like a mother and her kits!_ Jaypaw let out a huge sigh hoping to catch their attention.

"See Jaypaw wants to sleep. You should too" continued Leafpool.

"I don't care about that cranky badger!"

"He's your next medicine cat!"

"So what?"

"You need to show some respect"

_Are they ever going to stop? _Jaypaw wondered.

"You don't have to sleep then. Just sit in your nest quietly. I'm pretty sure you'll eventually fall asleep"

"Fine. Goodnight" Cinderpaw muttered in defeat as she plopped into her nest turning her back against Leafpool. With a sigh of relief, Leafpool curled up into her own nest meowing a goodnight to Jaypaw.

Cinderheart lay miserably in her mossy nest._ Leafpool treats me like a kit. I'm an apprentice for StarClan's sake! I'll be back training in no time…No time…_With this encouraging message in her head, Cinderpaw snuggled deeper into her nest and tried to get some sleep.

**Author's Note**

**Lol I would have been yelling my head off at Leafpool if I were Cinderpaw. Leafpool's over protectiveness reminds me a lot of my own mom. I guess this is my way of venting out my anger on my mom…Anyway I just realized that at the end of every chapter, they always end up sleeping. How funny that I just noticed. I'll try to work on changing that. Anyway here's my regular message. If you got any ideas (I really need some) that are appropriate then please tell me and if they are to my taste, I'll stick them in. Don't forget to review and Hasta Manana! (See you tomorrow in Spanish)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Morning everybody! Since today is ****Labor Day****, I might add more than one chapter depending on my mood today. You guys are all so great with the reviews and ideas! Anyway, I'm thinking of doing something special, and I'll post it in the reviews section so everyone can see it. So make sure to check that if you are interested. Remember read and review!**

Chapter 4

Leafpool and Jaypaw woke up to the sound of a cracking twig.

"Cinderpaw?" Leafpool asked drowsily looking towards her.

"I'm just going to the dirtplace", she meowed softly "Go back to sleep"

Leafpool nodded wearily and tucked her head back under her tail. Jaypaw sensed there was more than she was telling. Searching her mind, he saw her thoughts as clear as a cloudless sky. Defiance, Sadness, Determination, and Misery all struck him. Bewildered and confused by all her emotions, he quietly followed her out into the night.

Cinderpaw snuck out using the dirtplace tunnel, not wanting to be caught by Dustpelt, who was guarding the entrance. She limped as fast as she could towards the lake._ Leafpool won't tell me what to do! I'll train on my own and I'll…I'll get better faster!_

Reaching the shore, she had to stop and admire her surroundings. Silverpelt shown brilliantly in the sky like little suns, and the moon's light seemed to have bathed everything in silver dust. The lake was perfectly still, and it reflected the sky like a mirror. It was so beautiful and peaceful, that all of Cinderpaw's troubles vanished at once.

_It's so beautiful tonight. How come I've never noticed before?_ Letting out a mrrow of wonder, Cinderpaw sent one perfect ripple across the lake with the tip of her tail. The reflections blurred for a moment and resumed their stillness. With a sigh of contentment, she sat by the lake staring at the stars. She was unaware that someone was behind her.

"Cinderpaw?"

Cinderpaw nearly toppled in the lake yowling with shock.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at Jaypaw.

"Why are you alone?" he flashed back.

"You didn't answer me! Why did you follow me?" she demanded fiercely.

Her ice cold eyes nearly burned a hole through Jaypaw. Shaking his head, he replied

"I came because you were upset"

Jaypaw felt Cinderpaw recoil with surprise and all the emotions he felt from her earlier came flooding back.

"I-I just came here to think" she stammered.

"You know that's not the whole truth. You want to train without Leafpool knowing and show that you can get better faster" Jaypaw said smoothly.

_How did he know? I don't think I was that obvious and I definitely didn't tell him or anyone else!_

"How-What-What makes you think that?" she spluttered tripping over her own questions.

"I'm a medicine cat, remember? And did you really think you could get away with it?" Jaypaw asked fixing his blind gaze at her.

"I guess not" Cinderpaw sighed.

_Leafpool doesn't know what I'm feeling, how does Jaypaw know? He's hiding something…_

"Training won't make you any better. You need rest as well" he said.

"Leafpool thinks I'm too fragile to do anything without being watched" she muttered lashing her tail in frustration.

A pang of sympathy shot through Jaypaw._ I know exactly how you feel. For the rest of my life everyone will look at me with pity. Yours is only temporary! You don't know how lucky you are…_

"I'm sure she just wants to give you the best care she can" he murmured.

_I can't tell her about being Cinderpelt, Leafpool would tear my fur off!_

"She fusses too much" she hissed, "Every day I watch my clanmates continue their lives…I-I feel so left behind" she said miserably losing all her anger.

Her misery and sadness nearly drowned Jaypaw who was already feeling bad enough._ She just doesn't know how special she was in her previous life…and how she still is special._

"Your clanmates have _never_ forgotten you. I know they can't wait for you to continue your apprenticeship. Your denmates can't wait for you to clean the elder's bedding, do battle training, hunt, and patrol with them. Even when you were injured, they were always there for you and they are still with you, waiting for you to get better" Jaypaw said with uncharacteristic softness.

Cinderpaw glanced at him for a few minutes to make sure he actually meant it. Gentleness showed through his usually expressionless blind eyes, and she saw a new side to Jaypaw she's never seen before._ Maybe I was completely wrong about him. _She fought for something to say.

"Thank you "she finally murmured.

"No problem. I-I also want to say I'm sorry for snapping at you" Jaypaw said awkwardly.

Cinderpaw didn't say anything, and he said, "I really am sorry". He turned to face her waiting for her answer.

"I suppose it's not your fault" she said thoughtfully, "You were always grumpier than a badger anyway" Cinderpaw purred teasingly.

Jaypaw growled playfully and gently cuffed one of Cinderpaw's fluffy gray ears. Still purring with laughter, Cinderpaw moved closer so their pelts were slightly, just barely touching.

"I'm sorry for holding a grudge" she whispered.

Jaypaw said nothing and she didn't need an answer to know that everything was good between them, if not better. As the night went by, they sat in companionable silence under the glittering stars.

**Author's Note**

**Now ****that**** was probably the best chapter so far. It was so sweet I nearly teared up myself. Jaypaw finally got over his pride for once! Cinderpaw knows that there's something Jaypaw isn't telling her, and the chapter was a bit short…I always tried to make it at least four pages long in Word Document. Oh well, maybe I'll write another chapter later. Sooo make sure to ****check the review section for my surprise announcement**** and don't forget to offer your ideas, suggestions, comments, etc etc, to me and I will be ecstatic (For those of you who don't know what that means, it means really happy and excited) to receive them. Thanks ever so much for supporting me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I just ate lunch (It tasted great!) and I'm ready to complete another chapter. Lol anyway it is Labor Day so I guess I should be working on something. Anyway just go ahead and read and don't forget to add your reviews!**

Chapter 5

_A few days later….._

"Can you put pressure on your leg?" Leafpool asked.

Cinderpaw slowly balanced her weight on her injured leg. She winced slightly and then said,

"It doesn't hurt as much, just a little"

"Good! It's healing nicely. A few more moons and you'll be able to head back to the apprentices' den" Leafpool said with a nod.

"I can't wait to hunt and train again!" she said with a bounce.

Jaypaw sat in a corner, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Don't jump! You'll make it worse! You should go and rest" Leafpool said strictly.

Cinderpaw swished her tail with impatience.

"Don't get too excited. If you hurt yourself again it will take even longer" Leafpool warned.

"Yeah, yeah I know! I'm not that mouse-brained!" Cinderpaw protested.

"Good" purred Leafpool. She looked at Jaypaw and asked,

"Do we need anything?"

"We're a bit low on cobwebs. I used most of it yesterday on Cloudtail's paw. He got another thorn in it" Jaypaw replied.

"Can I go gather some? Please! I wo-" Cinderpaw began.

"No you're staying here where Jaypaw can watch you. I'll go with Brightheart" she said padding out of the medicine den.

Cinderpaw watched her go out, a little deflated.

"A few moons isn't that long" Jaypaw said feeling Cinderpaw's dejection.

"If you do nothing but eat, sleep, exercise, and swim, it goes by _really slow_" grumbled Cinderpaw as she lay down in her nest. "She worries too much" she continued, "If I breathe too hard, do you think she'll make me stay in here longer?"

Jaypaw rolled his eyes "Knowing her she probably will" he snorted.

Cinderpaw purred with laughter. Rolling on her back, she breathed big breaths and moaned "I'm dying! Leafpool help me!" She closed her eyes and lay completely still. After a few minutes, Jaypaw poked her belly and she yelped like a kit.

"Quit messing around. Leafpool just wants the best for you" Jaypaw said stifling his urge to laugh.

"I know" she said brightly wrapping her fluffy tail neatly around her paws. "But it's _so boring _here!"

Jaypaw sighed. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Cinderpaw tossed a moss ball at Jaypaw's paws.

"Toss that to me"

Jaypaw hooked the moss with his claw and tossed it to her.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that! A kit can catch that without moving a pawstep!" Cinderpaw huffed.

Jaypaw threw it higher so that it nearly hit the top of the den. Cinderpaw caught it landing neatly on three legs.

"That's more like it!" she purred throwing it back.

Jaypaw had to admit he was having fun. _I can't remember the last time I played with my littlermates._

They kept the game going until Leafpool and Brightheart got back.

"What in Starclan are you doing?" she demanded as she entered with Brightheart dropping their load of cobwebs.

"It's my fault!" Cinderpaw quickly said defending Jaypaw.

"You're supposed to be resting!" she said exasperated.

"It's so _dull_ in here though!" Cinderpaw whined. "And Jaypaw made sure I didn't strain myself" she added looking at Jaypaw anxiously.

"_Jaypaw_ should have known better than to play games with you" Leafpool said glaring at him.

"She was bored. We're supposed to keep our patients happy aren't we?" he asked with a challenging look.

"Oh come on Leafpool" Brightheart purred. "They're only having a little fun. Cloudtail played with me when I lost my eye" she said fondly at the memory.

Leafpool hesitated. "Fine but _be very careful_" She said narrowing her eyes. "If you hurt yourself, I'll have to explain to Firestar why you're still in here"

"Thank you!" purred Cinderpaw curling her tail. Looking at Jaypaw she said,

"Let's play outside. There's more room there"

They padded outside and continued the game.

Icekit and Foxkit came out of the nursery with Ferncloud. Seeing a game, the kits ran over to watch.

"Can we play?" Foxkit asked bouncing towards Jaypaw.

"We'll follow the rules" Icekit added shuffling her paws with excitement.

"It's up to Cinderpaw" Jaypaw said flicking his tail towards her.

"Sure why not?" she purred throwing the the moss ball to Icekit.

She squealed and caught it in the air. She threw it to Foxkit who easily hooked it with his paw.

Ferncloud watched with pleasure as they played with her kits. Soon though, Icekit and Foxkit became bored.

"We should play something else!" Foxkit said dropping the moss ball.

"Like what?" Icekit asked tipping her head curiously to one side.

"Like this!" Foxkit yowled a battle cry and landed squarely on Icekit's back.

"Hey that's not fair!" she wailed as she chased after her brother.

Purring with laughter Cinderpaw padded after them, leaving Jaypaw.

"Trip him!" she called out.

Icekit stuck her front paw out making Foxkit tumble over.

"Now jump on him"

Icekit firmly held down Foxkit purring with pride.

"You'll make a great warrior" Cinderpaw meowed.

"What about me?" Foxkit struggled under his sister.

"You too" she said.

Leaving them to playfight, Jaypaw walked inside the medicine den to help Leafpool put the cobwebs away.

"Where's Cinderpaw?" she asked.

"Keeping the kits busy" he replied as he started to help.

Leafpool purred fondly. "She gets more like Cinderpelt every day"

"Why can't we tell her who she really is?"

"Starclan has a different destiny for her. If Starclan wishes it, it will be revealed to her by them" She said.

_Starclan didn't say we couldn't tell her. Being dead doesn't make a cat any wiser, _he thought annoyed.

"Jaypaw are you in here?" Cinderpaw asked sticking her head inside the den.

"I'm helping Leafpool"

"Do you need any help? I think I can get away from Foxkit and Icekit for a while" she said.

Meows of protest came from outside.

"We're almost done here, and you better keep those kits company before they come tramping in here" Leafpool said curling her tail with amusement.

"Ok. Oh look Foxkit! The hunting patrol is back with your father!" Cinderpaw called as her voice faded away.

Jaypaw turned around and quietly finished putting away the cobwebs.

"You and Cinderpaw are getting along well" Leafpool commented.

Jaypaw grunted.

"I'm glad you have someone besides your littermates to talk to" she continued.

"We only talk because she has no one else to talk to" he replied stubbornly refusing to give anything away about their friendship.

Leafpool gave him a knowing glance and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Hi Cinderpaw!" Lionpaw greeted the pale gray apprentice.<p>

"Hey! Want to share?" she asked beckoning towards the rabbit she had.

"Sure. Ashfur trained me so hard I thought my paws would fall off" he replied plopping down next to her.

Cinderpaw let out a purr of laughter.

"Foxkit has been telling me that Jaypaw was entertaining you" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We nearly got in trouble with Leafpool" she admitted looking down at her paws with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you two made up. Hollypaw was starting to get convinced that you wouldn't" Lionpaw replied.

"You're lucky to have such a great brother" Cinderpaw said.

"He's lucky to have a good friend. We thought he would never get one" Lionpaw exclaimed.

"He's still a grumpy badger" purred Cinderpaw affectionately looking towards the medicine den.

Lionpaw blinked, a little bit surprised at her affectionate tone.

"Lionpaw! Ashfur wants you!" Hollypaw said walking past him.

"I'm coming!" he meowed getting up. Quicky saying goobye to Cinderpaw, he ran towards his mentor still wondering about Cinderpaw and Jaypaw.

**Authors Note**

**Haha this is where things start to get a little bit tricky. It wasn't as good as the last chapter, but it was good enough. I'm not doing anymore typing today because my head feels like it's gonna blow. So if you got any suggestions or whatever, tell me! Reviews are coming along nicely, keep 'em coming! And I'll update Next Saturday or Sunday at the most! Thanks for reading and Chao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha peoples! I was able to submit a chapter which proves miracles are possible (Especially when you have a lot of Homework). So sit back, read, and enjoy! Oh yeah, don't forget the reviews!**

Chapter 6

"Jaypaw, can you take Cinderpaw to the lake? I'm going to look for borage. I used the last leaves on Ferncloud yesterday" Leafpool said.

"Sure" he replied bluntly looking up at her.

"Finally! Can we go now?" Cinderpaw asked pacing impatiently around the den.

"Any cat would think you're a kit coming out of the nursery for the first time!" Leafpool exclaimed as she left.

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and faced Jaypaw.

"Are you going to move or what?"

"I'm coming. No need to go jumping off the walls" he grumbled.

With an excited yowl, Cinderpaw practically bounced out of the medicine den, with an irritated and slightly embarrassed medicine cat apprentice trailing behind her. Firestar and Sandstorm, who were sharing a thrush purred with amusement as they walked past them, making Jaypaw even more embarrassed. Flattening his ears, he followed her out of the bramble entrance.

"Slow down!" he hissed walking faster, trying to catch up with her.

Cinderpaw waited for Jaypaw to catch up and walked beside him.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy to get out of camp" she said apologetically.

"You go to the lake _every day_" he said irritably.

"Yeah, but its only once a day" she said swishing her tail.

"So?"

"As an apprentice" she explained patiently, "You go out of camp to hunt, do battle training, and do all sorts of stuff. So you go out of camp more than once"

Jaypaw snorted.

"I probably go out more looking for herbs than all the apprentices' duties combined!"

"What is it like to be a medicine cat?" Cinderpaw asked. "Hollypaw told me a little, but she wasn't a medicine cat apprentice for long"

"Well, you collect herbs, heal cats, and share dreams with Starclan" he said sounding bored.

"Sharing dreams with Starclan is a _huge_ thing. Why do you talk like its nothing?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"I suppose it's great in a way, but you just talk and interpret. You're basically the messenger for them" Jaypaw replied.

"But you shape the Clan's future! Determining the signs determines how the Clan acts. How is that nothing?"

_Well, if you have the power of the stars in your paws, it's not really that amazing._ Instead, Jaypaw said,

"That's true"

Cinderpaw shook her head in bewilderment at his ignorance.

"Being able to heal cats is a great talent. Not everyone has that gift" she said softly.

"You just memorize herbs and use them"

"I think it's a special gift"

"Why?"

Cinderpaw didn't answer the question.

Jaypaw searched her mind for a possible answer, but her mind was foggy and her thoughts were guarded as if she knew he would prod her mind. By Sunhigh, they reached the lake.

"The water is warmer than usual! Its great!" she called out as she stepped into the silky water.

"Thanks for informing me" he grumbled sitting down nearby.

"You should come in!"

Jaypaw shuddered remembering the last time he went for a swim. _We would have drowned trying to rescue those Windclan kits if Fallen Leaves hadn't helped us._

"I don't want to go splashing around getting my fur wet" he snapped hiding the real reason.

"Oh come on! You're no fun. Please?" she pleaded.

Jaypaw could feel her child-like sky blue eyes boring full force into his blind ones. For once, Jaypaw found himself speechless at her intense gaze. _I will not give in. I will not give in. I will-_

"Are you scared of the water?" she teased sending water flying at him with her paw.

"N-No" he spluttered shaking the water off.

"Then stop being a scared mouse!"

Jaypaw stubbornly refused to come in.

"How ironic. The cat who taught me how to swim is afraid of the water" Cinderpaw said in mock sadness.

"I'm not scared! I just don't want to get wet!" Jaypaw protested.

Ignoring his plea, Cinderpaw swam by herself. A mischievous idea popped in her mind, and she quietly came up with a plan.

Jaypaw sat alone for a while, listening to Cinderpaw splash around like usual. Suddenly it stopped.

"Cinderpaw, are you done?" he asked.

When no one replied, he started to panic.

"Cinderpaw!" he yowled. Forgetting his fear of water, he made a few pawsteps inside the water yowling her name. _Could she have drowned? What will Leafpool say? Starclan please don't let me find her lifeless!_ Suddenly without warning, something crashed into him making him tumble. Water splashed everywhere and Jaypaw thought he was going to drown, when his paws felt the bottom of the lake. Standing up, he spat out the water that had gotten into his mouth.

"W-What-" he started, but he was interrupted by a familiar purr of laughter.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Cinderpaw exclaimed gleefully.

"That _wasn't funny_!" he snarled shaking his pelt out.

Water droplets flew in the air as Cinderpaw flicked more water at him.

"Stop it!" he protested as Cinderpaw purred with laughter, giving him another splash.

Unexpectedly, Jaypaw found himself fighting back. He sent a hug wave of water at her, and she squealed like a kit running off with Jaypaw at her heels. They splashed and swam around playing like kits for a long time.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired, I could sleep for a moon!" meowed Cinderpaw stumbling out of the water.<p>

Not watching where she was going, she tripped over a pebble splashing back into the water, making Jaypaw purr with laughter. Cinderpaw got up laughing as well. Sitting down in a sunny spot, Cinderpaw stretched out purring with delight as the warmth soaked into her pelt. Jaypaw plopped down a few mouse lengths away from her and started to groom himself.

"That's the most fun I had since I got injured" Cinderpaw said looking at Jaypaw contentedly.

Jaypaw didn't look answer, but he twitched his whiskers to agree with her.

After a while, she asked,

"Is it hard trying to remember all those herbs?"

"Medicine cats are born to remember" he replied finishing his wash.

"Did you want to become a medicine cat?"

"At first I wanted to be a warrior, but Starclan had another destiny for me" he said choosing his words carefully.

"Oh…"

They sat quietly enjoying the sun's rays until Jaypaw started to notice that she was getting sleepy.

"We should get back" he finally said getting up.

"Hmm? Ok" she yawned and followed after him tiredly.

Cinderpaw was nearly asleep on her paws when they reached camp.

"You should get some rest" observed Jaypaw, as she nearly ran into Berrypaw.

"Watch it!" Berrypaw hissed as he stalked away.

Cinderpaw blinked her eyes sleepily and nodded at Jaypaw. She walked into the medicine den and fell into her nest with a happy sigh. As she drifted off, her last sensation was someone licking her head. A voice affectionatly murmured,

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

><p>Leafpool padded into the den with a huge mouthful of Borage and stored it in a niche in the wall with some other herbs. She turned around and saw a sight that was quite unexpected. Cinderpaw was asleep in her nest.<em> It seems like Jaypaw managed to tire her out<em>, she thought. The gray tabby apprentice wasn't in the den at the moment. She padded outside and found him sharing fresh-kill with Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Not wanting to disturb them, she walked towards Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to share tongues with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

**This idea was submitted to me by ****This Reckless Joy Ride****! Thank you ever so much for that idea. Please send in your reviews, and all that fun stuff, and you'll be hearing from me soon! Just a reminder, if you hadn't, ****check the reviews list for my special announcement!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas Tardes to everyone! (If you're wondering if I'm Spanish, I'm not. But I do take Spanish). Another miracle that I was able to update. I 'm really happy that I have time to do this. Anyway, here's the usual message. Sit back, throw your troubles out, and review and read!**

Chapter 7

Hollypaw walked into camp with a blackbird hanging out of her mouth. She had just come back from a hunting patrol. She looked around camp and found the cat she was searching for. Then she padded towards her.

"Hi Cinderpaw!" she meowed cheerfully dropping the blackbird.

"Oh, hi Hollypaw. Wow, you made a huge catch today!" she said happily.

"Do you want to eat with me?" Hollypaw asked.

_Please say yes_, she pleaded in her mind. She _had_ to talk to her friend.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Jaypaw" she said getting up.

Jaypaw nodded, and they moved to a shady place and sat down to share the blackbird.

"So how was the hunting patrol?" Cinderpaw asked taking a bite.

"It was fine" she replied half heartedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a touch of concern.

"Oh, yeah. I'm great. Just thinking about stuff" she said hurriedly.

Cinderpaw gave her a disbelieving look, but decided not to push her friend._ She'll tell me if she wants to_, she decided.

"Ok" she said.

"Lionpaw and I were noticing how close you and Jaypaw are getting" Hollypaw said carefully.

"He's a great cat to be with. He keeps me from getting bored" Cinderpaw said brightening as they talked about the medicine cat apprentice.

"Really? So you're just friends?" she questioned.

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes waiting for her response.

"Of course we are. What else would we be?" Cinderpaw asked tipping her head curiously to one side.

_Thank Starclan! Lionpaw was wrong. Now it's just Jaypaw…_

"Nothing. I was just wondering" she meowed looking away to Lionpaw and Jaypaw.

Cinderpaw gave her a strange look, and followed Hollypaw's gaze to Lionpaw and Jaypaw. Lionpaw was looking intensely at his brother, and he looked anxious. Jaypaw said something and Lionpaw relaxed. _What's going on? Am I imagining things? Maybe I'm just going crazy. After all, Hollypaw and Lionpaw are Jaypaw's littermates_, Cinderpaw thought. She shook her head. _They're just concerned about each other…_

Meanwhile, while Hollypaw and Cinderpaw were sharing a meal, Lionpaw walked over to his brother and sat next to him.

"Hey"

"What do you want?" came the usual irritated reply.

"Keep your fur on! I just want to talk" Lionpaw said.

"About what?" he asked a little more nicely.

"I don't know. Anything" he replied.

Jaypaw snorted, but didn't move away.

"So, how are you and Cinderpaw?" he asked casually.

Jaypaw instantly put up his guard.

"What about her?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You're pretty good friends with her" Lionpaw commented looking carefully at his brother's expression.

"I guess" Jaypaw shrugged, not revealing anything.

_It's impossible to get anything out of Jaypaw! He's so vague_, thought Lionpaw with frustration.

"So you're nothing else?" he calmly forced out.

"No. Why?" Jaypaw asked becoming even more suspicious.

"You both seem…..really close" Lionpaw said gazing at his brother intently.

Jaypaw fought the urge to pull out his brother's whiskers._ Leave my life alone! Cinderpaw and I are just friends and nothing else! Just friends…_

"We're friends and nothing more" he replied smoothly, bristling and glaring at him.

Lionpaw let out a sigh. _Jaypaw is so _complicated, he thought. He looked towards Hollypaw and gave her a nod. She meowed goodbye and Lionpaw did the same to Jaypaw. Then they padded outside of camp together to talk. Jaypaw looked at Cinderpaw, who wore a baffled and puzzled look as she watched them both leave. Letting out a sigh, Jaypaw walked into the medicine den to think.

"Cinderpaw doesn't see anything beyond friendship" reported Hollypaw once they were out of camp.

"Jaypaw looked like he would claw off my face for asking!" Lionpaw retorted.

"He's always like that" she replied with a purr.

"So I guess it's nothing to worry about then" Lionpaw replied, licking his paw.

"Good. They have to live by the Warrior Code" Hollypaw said.

"We won't let them break it."

"They're both sensible cats. They would never break it" Lionpaw agreed.

**Author Note**

**Oooooo! We got sibling interference here! Sadly, this chapter was a bit short…I think Jaypaw seemed a bit ferocious in this chapter. Cinderpaw is naïve to what Hollypaw really meant. Lol she reminds me of my cluelessness. Anyway, don't forget to submit those fantastical reviews, and just to let you know, I got half of chapter 8 written. So whenever I have the time, I'll finish it and put it up. Thanks to everyone and I'll see you all again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't sleep, so I'll type one more brief chapter. Please read and review!**

Chapter 8

"I want you to walk to the camp entrance and back" instructed Leafpool.

Cinderpaw obeyed, and Leafpool observed her carefully through narrow eyes. When she got back, she sat down and looked at Leafpool anxiously.

"Well?" she asked.

"I think…You're ready to go back to the apprentices' den" Leafpool said slowly.

There was a moment of silence as Cinderpaw soaked it in.

"Yes!" Cinderpaw exclaimed letting out the loudest screech Jaypaw's ever heard. All the heads in the camp swiveled towards them.

"Light duties only! As you get stronger, you can do harder things" Leafpool continued, as Cinderpaw listened with shining eyes. Jaypaw didn't listen though. He stared at the ground sullenly. He knew this day would eventually come. He wanted to be happy for her, but he couldn't. _This is it. No more swimming, catching moss balls, bickering, it's all over. I'll miss her_, he thought sadly. _She can move on now. She can become a warrior and maybe get a mate and kits of her own. She won't need me anymore…_

He looked at Cinderpaw who was excitedly telling the whole camp that she was back in apprenticeship.

"We can't wait for you to sleep with us tonight!" Poppypaw said touching her flank with her tail.

"Now you can clean out all the elders' nests for us!" teased Lionpaw with a purr. Cats swarmed around her offering their congratulations. Cinderpaw purred with all the attention she was getting. She looked around for the one cat who had helped her the most. _Where's Jaypaw?_ Taking a quick glance around, she noticed him padding out of the camp.

"I'll be back!" she called chasing after his disappearing gray pelt.

"Hey" she panted when she caught up to him. "Where are you going?"

"Why does it matter?" he snapped ferociously at her.

Cinderpaw stepped back in surprise genuinely hurt.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for everything that you did to help me get to where I was now" she mumbled.

An unfamiliar pain stabbed Jaypaw's heart. He turned away bitterly, and marched away leaving Cinderpaw alone and staring after him unhappily. _What did I do to cause this?_ The happiness that had once filled her a moment ago vanished. She stared at the place where he had once stood.

"Goodbye" she whispered softly to no one.

Then wildly spinning around, she ran back to camp as fast as she could with an aching heart.

**Author Note**

**Haha that was an unexpected turn wasn't it? I'm too tired, so I'm going to sleep. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I got some issues with word document on my laptop, so I'm using a computer this time. I've had some sleepless nights at the middle and end of the week, so I didn't update but I did write down a few ideas and put them in. Anyway enjoy and read and review!**

Chapter 9

Weeks have passed since Jaypaw broke his friendship with Cinderpaw. Jaypaw padded into the medicine den with marigold in his jaws. Cinderpaw's scent had disappeared long ago along with her nest. All that remained was the cold rock floor. He settled to the regular task of sorting out the leaves, when Poppypaw walked up to him. _Great. What does she want now?_

"Um, hi Jaypaw" she greeted him awkwardly.

"Just tell me what you want" came the stinging reply.

"Well, um, Cinderpaw got a thorn stuck in her paw when she was doing patrol. I got it out for her, but she didn't want to walk on it. So she sent me to fetch some marigold and cobwebs" Poppypaw explained timidly.

Jaypaw sighed._ That's not the real excuse. She just can't stand being near me anymore. _Jaypaw gave her a few leaves of marigold and a wad of cobwebs.

"Chew the marigold and put it on her wound. Then wrap the cobwebs tightly around the paw" he instructed.

Poppypaw nodded, eager to get away from the cranky medicine cat apprentice. She quickly walked away to Cinderpaw who was sitting with Lionpaw. With another sigh, he sat down and began to sort_ At least Poppypaw got rid of a few leaves for me_, he thought trying to get into a positive mood.

Before, it had taken him a while to get used to the silence after Cinderpaw left. She used to chat endlessly with him, but now there was only a blank quietness, so still he could hear everything surrounding him. Pushing her from his mind, Jaypaw half-heartedly threw out a rotten leaf he had overlooked while he was collecting.

"You look like you lost a rabbit, and found a shrew" Leafpool observed walking towards him.

Jaypaw muttered something inaudible.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down.

"None of your business!" he snapped, getting annoyed with her prying.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes.

"You have been more cranky than usual" she said.

"Haven't I always been?" Jaypaw asked rolling his eyes.

"Especially since Cinderpaw went back to the apprentices' den" she finished, holding him in her amber eyes waiting for an answer.

"So?"

"You miss her?" she inquired gently.

"No! She was always getting into my fur, just like you!" Jaypaw snorted.

Every inch of his pelt was bristling, warding and telling her to back off._ She doesn't know, and she will never find out_.

Leafpool purred trying to calm him.

"Am I really that nosy?" she asked with amusement.

"Yes!" he exclaimed with an irritated voice.

"In that case, I'll leave you alone…at least for a little while" she replied getting up.

Jaypaw didn't say anything.

"You can talk to me you know. Just tell me when you're ready" she said softly as she left.

"Great Starclan" he muttered, when she was out of hearing range.

He was tempted to take her offer._ She won't understand though_, he thought placing a leaf in a pile.

* * *

><p>When he finished, he stored the marigold inside the den and walked outside the camp not really caring where he was going. He padded deeper into the forest listening to the forest life all around him. A dove was calling out a song, a mouse scuttled under some leaves, and a squirrel climbed up a tree, disappearing into the leafy branches that created a canopy from the sun. He was so deep in thought, he ran into a hunting patrol.<p>

"Hey!" Berrypaw prostested, as the pigeon he was stalking flew away.

"It's ok" Honeypaw said immediately comforting the creamy tom. "He didn't mean it"

"Sorry" Jaypaw muttered, not really sorry at all.

_Berrypaw is such a show-off. It shouldn't hurt to mess him up once in a while_, Jaypaw thought.

"Watch where you're going next time "he replied annoyed. "With you stomping all over the place, all the prey in Thunderclan will be scared off!"

"I'm not the one showing off" he muttered with a twitch of his tail.

"What did you say?" Berrypaw asked not catching what Jaypaw had said.

Jaypaw remained stubbornly silent. Honeypaw stared at the two glaring toms.

"Where are you going Jaypaw?" Honeypaw asked curiously trying to break the tension.

"To the lake" he lied

"Oh, ok" she replied. "Come on Berrpaw, we can find something else to bring back to camp"

Berrpaw gave one final glare to Jaypaw, and turning around, he ran after her.

_I might as well go to the lake now_, Jaypaw thought, changing the direction he was walking in. In a few minutes, he reached the clearing, and he sat down next to the lake.

_We used to go swimming here_, he thought gazing emptily at the water. _It seemed so long ago, maybe it didn't happen at all, and it was just a dream._ Jaypaw was unable to stop the flow of memories that came crashing back like waves against a cliff. Images flashed in his mind, fading in and fading out. A splash of water accompanied by two different distinct purrs of laughter, a flying moss ball that was caught gracefully by a delicate gray paw, two gray pelts , one darker than the other, that were outlined clearly in silver by the stars that shown above them, and a voice that was so familiar, and one that he missed so much. "_I see it as special" _it murmured softly_. "You're such a grumpy badger!" _it exclaimed. He heard another purr of laughter_. "Then stop being a scaredy mouse!" _The voice faded, replaced by a pair of those child-like intense blue eyes. _Please? _They seemed to plead. Jaypaw blinked and shook his head locking the memories deep back inside, where they would never resurface again. _It was all just part of a forgotten dream…_

_Forgotten dream…_The words echoed into his mind, and vanished.

**Authors Note**

**Jaypaw is in denial! He's trying to forget, but I think it won't last long. I feel so sorry for him right now…Hmm…I wonder how Cinderpaw is taking it. We'll find out in the next chapter! Anyway if you got questions, concerns, etc, tell me when you review, and I'll answer through private message or in my next chapter. Suggestions will be welcome and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**You Must read the bolded author notes this time!**_

**Hello again everyone! I found a way to upload documents to Fanfiction. I have to send it to my email, download, change the format…Lets just stick to its really complicated. It's been super difficult doing this, so until my dad fixes my laptop I won't be updating as much as I used to. I'm really sorry. So anyway savor this chapter because there won't be another one soon. Don't forget your reviews!**

Chapter 10

"Ouch!" exclaimed Cinderpaw.

"Are you ok?" her mentor, Cloudtail asked.

"I think I stepped on a thorn" she replied examining her paw carefully.

The whole dawn patrol halted, waiting for her. Taking a closer look, Cinderpaw found the thorn lodged deeply into her front paw. Drops of blood were already gathering at the edges of the thorn. Cinderpaw grimaced and gripping the thorn, she tugged at it, but was unsuccessful at removing it. Poppypaw padded closer to take a look.

"You made it deeper. Here let me try" she said.

Cinderpaw winced as Poppypaw took the thorn between her teeth. She pulled hard, and sure enough, the thorn came out completely covered in blood.

"Ow!" whimpered Cinderpaw as she licked her paw.

"It's bleeding pretty badly. You should go back to camp and get Jaypaw to fix it" Thornclaw said.

Cinderpaw flinched when he mentioned Jaypaw's name.

"Poppypaw can help you get back to camp" Cloudtail said ruffling his snow white pelt.

Poppypaw nodded and she started assist her. Cinderpaw leaned on Poppypaw's shoulder, and the dawn patrol continued without them. She let out a sigh of relief when they reached the camp clearing.

"Poppypaw, can I ask you a favor?" Cinderpaw asked lying down.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you ask Jaypaw for some marigold and cobwebs? My paw isn't infected, so I don't need to walk all the way over there "Cinderpaw said.

_Anyway, Jaypaw doesn't want to talk to me_, she silently added.

"Ok" Poppypaw replied. She walked off to the medicine den, leaving Cinderpaw behind.

"Why are you back so early?" a voice asked.

Turning around, she recognized the golden tabby pelt coming out of the apprentices' den.

"Oh, hi Lionpaw. I got a thorn stuck in my paw" she said sheepishly.

"Why aren't you with Jaypaw then?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"It hurts to walk. So I sent Poppypaw to get the herbs for me" she said a little guiltily.

"Are you avoiding Jaypaw?" Lionpaw asked suspiciously.

Cinderpaw hesitated weighing in her mind if she should tell him the truth.

"Yeah" she admitted flattening her ears in embarrassment.

"It's kind of obvious you know. What happened between you two anyway?"

"I really don't know" Cinderpaw murmured sadly at the memory.

Lionpaw gave her a sympathetic lick between the ears.

"Go on. You can tell me" he encouraged gently.

"When Leafpool said I could go back to the apprentices' den, he walked out and I followed him. Then…" she swallowed trying to compose herself." Then… he just snapped at me and left me there" her voice broke off.

"You both argue a lot. Maybe he'll apologize" Lionpaw said hopefully.

"That was different!" she hissed.

Lionpaw recoiled in surprise.

"Sorry. It just hurts…remembering" she said with a sigh.

Lionpaw nodded in understanding.

"Are you sure he meant it?" he prompted

"H-He's made it clear that he doesn't want me to be friends with him anymore" Cinderpaw replied, her voice cracking with grief.

All the emotions she held bottled up inside her began to leak out, and she wanted to wail like a lost kit.

Lionpaw's amber eyes softened and he pressed close to her, winding his tail around her small frame. Cinderpaw sighed, but didn't move away from the comforting warm pelt.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, giving her another lick.

Cinderpaw snuggled closer wanting to hide from everything that she was feeling. _Why won't the pain stop? _Poppypaw returned nearly tripping over her paws when she saw them. Cinderpaw masked her emotions quickly, showing no sign of her misery.

"I-I brought the marigold and cobwebs" she stammered dropping the herbs.

"Thanks Poppypaw" Cinderpaw replied as she started to chew the marigold.

Cinderpaw held out her paw as Poppypaw tightly wound the cobwebs around her paw.

"That feels much better" Cinderpaw said letting out a forced purr.

"So, what did I miss?" Poppypaw asked looking at Lionpaw and Cinderpaw demanding an explanation.

"It was nothing. I was just telling Lionpaw about something that happened to me" Cinderpaw said not wanting to repeat the sad memory again.

Poppypaw looked at her curiously, but Lionpaw shook hi s head to let her know that she shouldn't ask.

"Oh" she said knowingly.

"Lionpaw! We got battle training!" Hazelpaw yowled from the camp entrance.

Lionpaw let out a fake groan.

"Back to training again!" he said good naturedly as he got up.

He nuzzled Cinderpaw and whispered, "Take care of yourself. I'll be there if you need me" before running off.

"He's really fond of you" Poppypaw commented, but Cinderpaw wasn't listening.

She was looking at Jaypaw who was calmly sorting herbs like nothing happened between them. _Why did you leave me? Didn't I mean anything to you? I thought we were friends_, she cried silently. Memories of her and Jaypaw came trickling back. The gentle look in his eyes when she was despairing by the lake, his stiff grumpy manners, the affectionate way he looked at her when he cuffed her ears, and the fun they had swimming in the lake. _I miss you so much….Why did you let it all go?_

**Author Notes**

***sniff* poor Cinderpaw…This was a really powerfully charged point of view from her. Anyway please review, and just to remind you guys, I won't be able to update until my dad fixes my laptop! Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! It feels so good to finally have time to post a new chapter! I'm sooo so sorry I haven't had the time. Unfortunately, my laptop is not fixed so I'm stuck in a long complicated process I don't want to explain. So read, review, and don't be afraid private messages to me if you have any questions. I appreciate everyone's patience and understanding!**

**Chapter 11**

Lionpaw had a difficult time concentrating during battle training. Usually, he couldn't wait to try out new moves, but today he kept thinking how miserable Cinderpaw looked when she decribed what had happened between her and Jaypaw. _Jaypaw didn't have the right to do that! Why didn't he-_

"Lionpaw! Did you hear me?"

Lionpaw snapped back to the present.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said; show me how to attack a fox!" Ashfur said in exasperation.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"If you don't pay attention, I'll send you to watch the kits!" Ashfur threatened.

Hollypaw, who was with him in the training hollow, gave him a sympathetic look. Lionpaw flinched. Driving all thoughts away, he showed his mentor a move Tigerstar had taught him a long time ago. Lionpaw didn't communicate with the evil tabby anymore, but his teachings did come in handy.

"That's more like it" Ashfur said with a pleased expression.

"That was nicely done. I liked the extra move you added in" Dustpelt said, giving his approval. "Now you try it out Hazelpaw"

Hazelpaw did a simple move. She twisted in the air and swiped a paw before landing neatly on the ground.

"Good job" Hollypaw purred.

Dustpelt nodded to his apprentice in agreement. Hollypaw completed her turn, and battle training was over.

"You seemed off today" Hollypaw said as they started to walk back to camp.

"I was just thinking" Lionpaw said defending himself.

"About?"

"Cinderpaw"

Hollypaw shot him a sly, mischievous look.

"She's such a pretty cat, isn't she?" She asked innocently. "Those sky blue eyes, that fluffy gray fur, her-"

Lionpaw glared at her.

"She is, but that's not the point!" he interrupted.

Hollypaw purred with laughter.

"So you admit it?" she pressed.

"Quit it Hollypaw! I told you, that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" she asked with an amused expression.

Lionpaw hesitated, uncertain if he should tell her or not. _If I do, who knows what she'll do to Jaypaw. On the other hand, I don't want her nagging at Cinderpaw either. She's sad enough as it is…_

"It's nothing" He replied blankly, hoping she would buy the flimsy excuse.

Hollypaw examined his expression carefully and let out a shrug.

"I'm sure she would like a strong apprentice like you" she said coyly.

Heat and embarrassment flooded from Lionpaw's paws all the way to his nose.

"I don't like her!" he exclaimed exasperated with his sister.

Hollypaw let out another purr and stroked her brother's flank with her tail-tip.

"Just teasing you" she replied.

Lionpaw snorted and rolled his amber eyes in annoyance.

"Now you look exactly like Jaypaw" Hollypaw said with an amused look.

Lionpaw unleashed a mock growl, and giving her a playful nip, he chased his sister back to camp.

**Author Notes**

**This was a cute chapter on Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Of course it was short, but I haven't had much time to work on this. As you can see, Lionpaw doesn't like Cinderpaw. They are really close friends though. If anyone has suggestions or anything, I would be so happy to receive some. Having a writers block is not fun and I will be grateful if I could get a few ideas. Againh, it might be awhile before the next chapter comes out so see you all soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I managed to finish changing the format to this chapter so you guys will have something to read. I'm still searching for suggestions and it would be great if I can get some. So read, review and please add in your ideas!**

Chapter 12

_Before Leafbare…_

"Jaypaw, we need more catmint. I know our supplies are good, but I don't want grenncough going around like last year" Leafpool said.

Jaypaw shuddered at the memory.

"Ok, but who will I take? Brightheart is out hunting with Cloudtail and Sandstorm" Jaypaw said.

Leafpool took a moment to consider all the possible cats.

"Take Lionpaw. He should learn what catmint looks like anyway" she said.

Jaypaw nodded, and set off to find his brother. He could hear him chatting loudly with Cinderpaw. She was purring at some parody he made.

"Lionpaw, Leafpool wants you to come with me to help look for catmint" Jaypaw announced, interrupting their conversation.

"Ok. I'm coming" he replied.

Lionpaw murmured something to Cinderpaw and her blue eyes widened. She then pushed him with her front paw purring,

"Get out of here you lazy furball!"

Lionpaw flicked his tail teasingly at her, and followed Jaypaw out of camp.

"What are we looking for again?" Lionpaw asked as they padded through the forest.

Jaypaw wasn't paying attention. Even though he had managed to stay away from Cinderpaw, he had noticed that Lionpaw and Cinderpaw have been getting really close and for some reason that he could not explain, it disturbed him greatly._ Am I jealous? _Jaypaw shook the thought away. He did what had to be done, even if he had hurt Cinderpaw in the process. _I can't go back anymore…_

"Jaypaw! I asked what herb we are looking for!" Lionpaw said loudly.

"Catmint" he said absent-mindedly.

"Are you ok? You aren't usually like this" Lionpaw looked at him, concern flashing in his amber eyes.

"Of course I'm fine!" he snapped.

They settled into silence, until they reached the deserted two-legged house. Jaypaw began gathering the delicate leaves, and Lionpaw followed his example.

"So what were you and Cinderpaw talking about?" Jaypaw asked casually.

Lionpaw shot him a surprised look. This is the first time Jaypaw showed interest in the gray she-cat.

"I was just imitating Berrypaw and making some jokes about him" he replied.

"Oh"

"They were pretty funny" Lionpaw said.

_This could be my chance to find out about Jaypaw and Cinderpaw!_

"Cinderpaw seemed amused" Jaypaw said as he bit a stem of catmint.

"Yeah…I've noticed you've been…avoiding her" Lionpaw said hesitantly.

"I've been busy" Jaypaw replied waving it off.

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes at the medicine cat apprentice and didn't say anything.

"Whatever you want to say, you'd better spit it out" Jaypaw said, not even looking up from his work.

Lionpaw blinked and remembered that Jaypaw had his own special power.

"What went wrong with you and Cinderpaw?" he inquired.

The gray tabby cat froze, and a pained expression crossed his face briefly before settling into its usual scowl.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked carefully.

"Because she gets quiet and miserable whenever she sees you!" Lionpaw exclaimed.

"I did what I did for my own reasons" Jaypaw growled.

"Did it have to do with Starclan?"

"No!"

"What happened then?"

Jaypaw snorted and turned his back to him.

"I could never take the place of what you were to her! Don't you even care?" Lionpaw demanded angrily.

Jaypaw's muscles tensed and Lionpaw was afraid he went too far. Jaypaw turned to face him.

"You don't know what I gave up for her!" he said trembling in rage. He glared at Lionpaw and continued, "I would have done _nothing_ to hurt her!"

You did hurt her though" Lionpaw pointed out.

"Not as bad as what would have happened!"

"What would have happened Jaypaw?" his brother asked softly.

Jaypaw didn't answer.

"I just want to know so I can help you. I am your brother, aren't I?" Lionpaw said.

All the anger drained out of Jaypaw. He wearily faced the golden tabby again. He looked seasons older and his blind eyes seemed more heavy and dark.

"I'm sorry Lionpaw, but this is my secret to keep"

Lionpaw, who was about to protest, took one look at his brother and nodded in understanding. _I know what it's like. Heatherpaw and I…_

Lionpaw brushed the memory away. He had chosen to become a warrior and that's where he would stay.

"It's fine Jaypaw. I understand" he said simply, "But, if you ever do want to talk…You can tell me, ok?"

Jaypaw numbly nodded his head, and the two brothers picked up their load and trodded back to camp.

**Author Notes**

**This chapter was hard for me to write and it was pretty short. I was originally going to have Jaypaw confess, but it doesn't seem like Jaypaw to break down and tell his brother. So give me those fabulous reviews and suggestions. It will take a while for the next chapter, so be patient. Thanks so much for your support and I'll be off!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! I'm trying to make up all the lost chapters I haven't put up. Here's another one. Add your reviews and I would love to get some suggestions!**

Chapter 13

_Many moons later…_

Cinderheart stared at the mouse in front of her. Cloudtail had dropped it at her paws a few minutes earlier, insisting that she needed to eat. _What's the point of eating when your best friend isn't with you anymore?_ Cinderheart let out a sigh. The camp didn't seem the same anymore without Hollyleaf. Jayfeather and Lionblaze had reported that their sister had died in a collapsing tunnel. Ever since, Cinderheart had kept to herself and Cloudtail, her old mentor had been giving her special treatment, making sure she ate and did her share of work.

The gray cat looked at her surroundings. Everyone was sharing tongues quietly or eating fresh-kill. Ever since Hollyleaf died, the camp has been a lot quieter too. Cinderheart half-heartedly began to chew the mouse. It felt like splintered wood and got caught in her throat. Forcing it down, she took another bite and another. After what seemed like forever, she finally consumed the mouse. She took a look at Cloudtail, who was sitting with his mate, Brightheart. He gave her an approving look and Cinderheart turned away.

She started to groom herself and Lionblaze sat next to her.

"Hey" he said.

Cinderheart let out another sigh.

"Is everything alright?" he asked giving her a concerned look.

Cinderheart shook her head and rested her head against her paws.

Lionblaze licked her fur with long, soothing strokes.

"I miss her Lionblaze. It's not the same anymore" Cinderheart whispered.

"Me too. She was my sister" Lionblaze said sadly.

"What do you think she's doing right now in Starclan?" she asked.

The golden tabby halted for a moment. _Hollyleaf had murdered Ashfur. Would she have made it to Starclan? _Lionblaze had no clue.

"I think she would be watching us" he said slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She would want us to continue being warriors"

"It's hard without her though…We did everything together"

"I know. But I don't think she would want us moping around like old mice. You know what I think she would say?"

Cinderheart lifted her head and looked at Lionblaze.

"What would she say?" She asked curiously.

Lionpaw sat up straight, and imitating Hollyleaf's voice he said,

"You're no use looking like half dead foxes! Let's go do something for the clan!"

Cinderheart purred a little. That sounded exactly like something Hollyleaf would say. Lionblaze purred with her.

"Thanks Lionblaze" Cinderheart said looking at his amber eyes.

"No problem. Glad to cheer you up anytime" he replied, a bit embarrassed with her soft tone.

Cinderheart gave him a lick on the head.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"Hollyleaf left me with a new best friend" she said fixing him with her blue gaze.

"Who?" Lionblaze asked.

"You! You little mouse-brain!" Cinderheart purred with laughter.

Lionblaze felt the heat rushing to his face.

"Oh" he replied embarrassed.

"Who else would I think of?" she asked teasingly.

"Jayfeather"

An awkward silence settled between them.

"Jayfeather doesn't talk to me anymore, remember?" Cinderheart said softly.

"Sorry. I just-"

"It's ok" she interrupted.

Lionblaze moved closer to her and Cinderheart leaned against him.

"You know, Hollyleaf always teased me about you" Lionblaze said thoughtfully.

"Really? What about?" Cinderheart asked looking up at him.

"Well, she was convinced that I liked you" he replied

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Did you like me?"

Lionblazed looked down at her laughing, sparkling blue eyes.

"No"

Cinderheart purred again.

"Thought so" she replied.

"I don't know how Hollyleaf got that idea" he said.

"Well you know Hollyleaf. She's nearly as stubborn as Jayfeather" she replied.

"Nearly? Remember that time when she snuck off to Riverclan to help them? She disobeyed Firestar. I think she's more stubborn than Jayfeather" Lionblaze said shaking his head at the memory.

"No one can beat Jayfeather" Cinderheart said in determination.

"I guess you're right. But she is stubborn"

"Definitely"

* * *

><p>Jayfeather was sitting next to the medicine den like usual, ignoring other cats and eating by himself. He wasn't over Hollyleaf's death and without Leafpool in the medicine den; he had no one to talk to. <em>It's not like I would even talk to Leafpool anymore. She was a liar, and so was Squirrelflight.<em> Jayfeather's heart ached when he remembered his 'mother'. It turned out Crowfeather and Leafpool were their parents and Hollyleaf murdered Ashfur out of fear that he would tell all the clans that they were half-clan. It turned out Hollyleaf told them instead, and out of shame she fled to the tunnels and it collapsed on her. Leafpool had found herself 'unworthy' after the whole incident, and she left the medicine den to become a warrior, leaving all the duties of a medicine cat to Jayfeather.

He blinked and finished the shrew he was eating. Mourning for his sister and his old life wouldn't help anyone. He was the new medicine cat and he had cats to take care of. He listed all the cats in his head that he had to check on._ I should check Lionblaze. He might need some poppy seeds to help him sleep. There were the queens of course. And there was Cinderheart….Cinderheart might need some poppy seeds too. She was really close to Hollyleaf…_

Jayfeather got up and went inside the den to get his supplies. He took some borage and headed off to the nursery. The warm milky smell of the nursery greeted him when he walked in.

Rosekit and Toadkit were running around chasing their tails and Briarkit, Blossomkit, and Bumblekit were watching them with large eyes.

"Hi Jayfeather. More borage?"

Jayfeather padded towards Millie and Daisy.

"Yeah. Your kits look healthy" he said as he dropped the bundle at their feet.

Daisy purred.

"They get bigger and rowdier every day. Soon they'll be in the apprentices' den" she said, looking fondly at the kits.

"They will be great warriors" Millie added as she swallowed the last of her borage.

Jayfeather nodded in agreement.

"I have other cats to see" he said as he turned to walk out.

"Ok. Bye" they called.

Jayfeather then padded over to Lionblaze and Cinderheart, who were sitting close together and talking in soft voices. They stopped when he approached.

"Hi Jayfeather" Lionblaze said.

Cinderheart didn't say anything. She looked at her paws trying to avoid the medicine cat's sharp gaze.

"Do you need poppy seeds?" Jayfeather asked.

He directed his question toward Lionblaze, but he was staring at Cinderheart.

"No, I'm fine. Cinderheart helps me out when I have nightmares about…Hollyleaf" Lionblaze replied nearly choking as he mentioned his dead sister.

"Ok. Cinderheart do you-"

"If you're going to ask the same question, no I don't want it" she said quietly cutting him off.

Silence descended, and Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart and Jayfeather, waiting to see what would happen.

"Ok" Jayfeather finally said. "If you do need anything though-"

"I'll send Lionblaze over if I need anything" She said cutting him off again.

Jayfeather gave a curt nod and stiffly walked back to the medicine den. Cinderheart didn't look up from the ground until he was completely out of sight. Lionblaze just stared at her completely shocked at the amount of change that had occurred between Cinderheart and Jayfeather.

"Well, that went well" he finally said.

Cinderheart looked towards the medicine den, regret shining in her sky blue eyes.

"Yeah" she said quietly.

"He finally said something to you" he said trying to sound positive.

Cinderheart let out a sigh.

"He had too because it's his job" she replied.

"I suppose that's true…"

"He didn't want to say anything to me. I could tell"

"No, he cares about every cat's health" Lionblaze said firmly.

"Not about mine. I think he would be happier if I just disappeared. Then he wouldn't have to avoid me" she muttered angrily.

"Cinderheart-"

"Don't fight me. You know it's true!"

"Hollyleaf was Jayfeather's sister too! He's just as lost as I am" Lionblaze said.

Cinderheart refused to answer him.

"I know he hurt you really hard, but he's going through the same thing too" Lionblaze said gently.

Cinderheart hissed, but didn't argue.

"Cinderheart! You're on the dawn patrol tomorrow!" Brambleclaw called out as he walked towards the warriors' den.

"Ok" she replied.

Cinderheart reluctantly got up.

"I better get some sleep" she said to Lionblaze.

"Go ahead. I'll be going in later" he replied.

Cinderheart walked into the warriors' den, and selecting an empty nest, she sank down into a dark slumber.

**Author Notes**

**I made this chapter really long to make up for the short ones. I beat my own record! 9 pages instead of five or four! Well anyway, don't forget your reviews and I would like to get some suggestions! See ya all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! I'm going to try to make updating a habit. I'll be updating over the weekends and on breaks/vacations. I still need suggestions because I seem to be coming up with dry ideas. So review and don't forget to give your suggestions!**

Chapter 14

Cinderheart yawned as she entered through the camp entrance. _Dawn patrol is so tiring,_ she thought.

"Hey Cinderheart! Did you already eat? You can join me" Poppyfrost said as she passed by.

"Yes I did. Thanks for offering though" She replied bowing her head with appreciation.

She went back into the warriors' den. Brackenfur was asleep, but other than that, there was no other cat inside. She plopped down in the nest she had used the previous night and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come. After a long time, she sighed in frustration. _Maybe I should go on a hunt,_ she thought as she got up from her mossy nest. _I need some time to think…_

* * *

><p>Jayfeather growled in irritation as he placed the last pile of herbs on a rock shelf. He had been gathering and sorting ever since he woke up. He took a break to eat some fresh-kill, but it didn't help him at all. <em>Ugh! Why did Leafpool have to leave! There's so much work and I'm not even half-way done yet! <em>

"Do you need any help Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather spun around and smelled Brighheart's familiar scent.

"That would be great" he said in relief.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"We need more borage, marigold, cobwebs, and horsetail" he replied.

Brightheart blinked in surprise.

"Wow. That's a lot"

"Leafpool used a lot of the herbs before she left. I need to replenish our supplies" he said bluntly.

"Ok. I can get Cloudtail, Birchfall, and Mousewhisker to help out" she said.

"Good. I'll go look for the horsetail and borage. Can you get the rest?"

"Sure. Those will be easy to find" she replied as she walked out.

Jayfeather gave a silent prayer of thanks to Starclan_. At least there was one cat that cared enough to help! _Jayfeather walked out of the den and headed towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>Cinderheart looked up in satisfaction. She had just killed a squirrel. <em>This will feed all of Millie's kits!<em> She buried it under a big oak tree and left a claw mark on the ground so she could pick it up later. Then she walked towards the Windclan border, listening for any signs of prey. After a few minutes, she heard a scuffle nearby. Getting into a hunters crouch, she slithered like a snake towards a log. She could hear something hopping behind it. _Rabbit! It would be great to catch one of those!_ She crept slowly around the log, and just when she was about to pounce, a cry broke out and the rabbit darted off.

"Mouse-dung!" she hissed.

She chased after the rabbit, but it went over the Windclan border.

She growled in frustration as she watched the rabbit hop off to safety. _Who messed me up? Whoever did it, I'm going to-_

Another wail echoed through the forest. Forgetting everything else, she pricked her ears towards the sound, and ran towards it. She emerged at a clearing and almost gasped with surprise.

A familiar gray tabby pelt was bent over, and in front of him was a pile of rocks and debris that had once been a tunnel or a cave. A pile of herbs sat next to him.

"Jayfeather?"

* * *

><p>Jayfeather didn't bother to turn around.<p>

"Go away!" he hissed.

The figure behind him refused to move.

"What do you want?" he demanded angrily.

"I was just finding out the source that scared off my prey" came the reply.

Jayfeather turned to face the voice.

"Well, you found it and you can leave me alone!"

There were a few minutes of silence before the voice answered,

"I'm not leaving"

"Whatever" he muttered turning his back.

The silver cat behind him let out a sigh before padding over to sit next to him.

"Is-Is this where she died?" Cinderheart asked quietly.

Jayfeather didn't answer. _Why did Hollyleaf have to leave the clan? She left me, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart…Cinderheart. She deserves to know._

"Yes it is" he murmured.

Another sigh came out from her, and he heard her stifle a sob.

"She left everything just because she was a half-clan cat! Starclan didn't do anything to stop her! They just watched her die!" he hissed angrily.

"She chose to leave her-"

"It doesn't matter! Where's Starclan when you need them?' he yowled cutting her off.

"You aren't the only one who lost something! She was my best friend!" Cinderheart snapped back.

"She was my sister!"

Cinderheart paused for a moment remembering what Lionblaze had said to her yesterday. _He must be feeling as bad as I am. I can let it go for now, can't I?_

"I know she was. You and Lionblaze meant a lot to her" she said.

Jayfeather blinked surprised at her soft tone.

"She did mean a lot to us. She did say you were like a sister to her" he said, surprising himself at his quiet voice.

"She never told me that" she replied.

"She didn't?"

"No"

"I-I wish she had told me when she was…" Cinderheart's voice trailed off.

She stopped another sob from coming out. Jayfeather listened to her silently. This situation reminded him of another time where the same cat was upset. The memories he had tried so hard to bury came back again.

Then surprising himself once more, he pressed close to her and started to lick her head. He could feel the surprise and confusion radiating off her pelt.

"Jayfeather? What-"

"It's ok" he murmured gently.

He curled his tail around her and heard her give a contented sigh. She snuggled closer and Jayfeather felt something new. A piece of happiness he hadn't felt for a long time and something else he couldn't put his paw on. It was fuzzy and warm and it filled him with a satisfied feeling. _What's this feeling?_

Cinderheart closed her eyes and buried herself in Jayfeather's tabby gray fur. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until now. _Things might go back to normal after all_, she thought.

"Jayfeather…" her voice stopped.

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I never was"

"Then why did you-"

"I was...scared of myself"

"What do you mean?"

The medicine cat didn't reply.

"Jayfeather?" she asked again. She pulled away to wait for his answer.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore"

"Do you…Will you tell me one day?"

The innocent, childish blue eyes gazed up at him.

"Maybe" he replied.

She sighed again and cuddled closer.

"Ok.I want to let you know...I trust you Jayfeather" she whispered sleepily.

Jayfeather gave her another lick and all the grief of Hollyleaf disappeared from both of them.

A black shadow lurked unnoticed at the edge of the clearing, watching them closely. Emerald eyes gazed out from the bush it was hiding in. It gave a small sigh as it watched both of them.

"They have each other again" it murmured.

It turned around and ran off leaving no trace that it ever was there.

**Author Notes**

**Lol Jayfeather and Cinderheart are together again! I'm happy about that. Anyway I'm sure you can all guess who the black shadow was. If you don't, I'm not gonna give it away. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT ITS UNDECIDED. THIS MIGHT BE THE END OF THE STORY. If you have any suggestions or reviews, I would be happy to receive them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! I promised to have this updated during Christmas break, so here I am! Anyways I'm happy to say that I finally came up with an ending and I'll try to get it done before the New Year. So please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 15

_A few days later…_

Lionblaze walked into camp. He had just come back from a patrol and he was exhausted. He was headed towards the Warriors' den, when somebody stopped him.

"Hey Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze wearily turned around to face Cinderheart. She was sitting with Jayfeather and they were sharing a rabiit.

"Hi CInderheart" he replied, trying to keep himself awake.

"Do you want to join us?" she asked.

Lionblaze blinked some of the sleep from his eyes away.

"I don't know. I'm really tired and-"

"Then you should eat! Then you can go to sleep" she interrupted.

Lionblaze sighed, knowing that it was pointless to try and argue with her. He sat next to her and she passed the partly eaten rabbit to him.

"Did you just come from dawn patrol?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I did" he replied.

"You look sleepy"

"I am"

_Thanks for stating the obvious Cinderheart._

CInderheart purred with amusement.

"Dawn patrol isn't exactly my favorite either" she said.

"Yeah I can see why" Jayfeather snorted. "You look like you just fell out of a tree".

Lionblaze twitched his whiskers.

"Jayfeather, I've fallen out of a tree before! I'm pretty sure I didn't look like that!" Cinderheart huffed indignantly, trying to defend Lionblaze.

"Of course you didn't. You broke your leg and weren't even conscious when they brought you in" Jayfeather meowed.

Cinderheart hissed playfully and swiped a paw at his whiskers.

"That almost hit me!"

You're blind! You can't see that!"

"I _felt it_ stupid furball"

"You know I would never claw you"

"Hmp. Whatever"

Lionblaze rolled his eyes as he listened to the meaningless argument. He was glad they were over with their fight, but great Starclan! Sometimes they seemed like they were ancient elders, arguing over something worthless, like ticks.

"Lionblaze I saw that!" Cinderheart said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did" he replied.

"What did I do this time?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you and Jayfeather look like a couple of elders" Lionblaze teased.

"I do not!" Cinderheart protested and Jayfeather scowled.

"Yes you both do now" he replied, finishing the last morsel of rabbit.

"The elders complain about everything! We aren't like that!" Cinderheart said.

"You should hear yourselves then" Lionblaze replied with an amused expression.

Jayfeather narrowed his cloudy blue eyes at the golden tabby.

"I see the elders more than you do. I should know what they're like" he said.

"Of course you do" Lionblaze purred affectionately and he stood up.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yeah" he yawned.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later" she said, flicking her tail.

Lionblaze padded over to the Warriors' den. Just as he was going in, Cinderheart called out something.

"And Lionblaze?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not _that _old!"

Lionblaze stifled a purr and he walked inside to _finally_ take his nap.

**Author's Note**

**So that's the end of chapter 15! I know it was really short, but some better stuff is coming up and it will get longer. Promise you that. So don't forget to press that pretty little blue button and send in your reviews! Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
